


It All Started With Ramen

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto goads Sasuke into a ramen slurping contest. Afterward, Naruto begins to feel very strange and...very horny.And all he knows is...only Sasuke can fix it.What happened to Naruto? And..more importantly to Naruto...will Sasuke help him out?</p>
<p>I do not own Naruto or its characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Started With Ramen

"Do you have to SLURP your food, deadlast?" the dark-haired genin asked his blond companion.

Naruto glared at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes, frowning around the noodles dangling from his mouth. Giving a particularly loud slurp, as if to specifically annoy the other boy, he finished the strands of noodle and turned his attention fully to the dark-haired youth.

"Why are you such a damn bastard?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Hn. I was just asking a question," Sasuke stated calmly, hiding his amusement and the twitch at the corner of his lips. He idly toyed with his ramen before bringing some up to his mouth; unfortunately, he couldn't stop the small slurp from escaping and instantly felt his cheeks flush.

"HA!" Naruto leapt to his feet, practically thrusting his finger up Sasuke's nose as he pointed it dead-center to the boy's face. "I heard that! You slurped!"

Sasuke could feel the beginnings of a twitch in his right eye. Of COURSE Naruto had to notice that small sound. Hardly a slurp, Sasuke thought.

"That...was hardly...a slurp."

Naruto gave that infuriating grin of his, saying "You're right...I've heard GIRLS slurp better. You can't slurp like a man!"

Sasuke's eyes definitely twitched a few times then. Naruto was goading him, he knew. And yet, he couldn't let Naruto think he was better than himself at anything. Damn it! Sasuke's eye twitched again. Maybe he could still get out of it...

"I CAN slurp," Sasuke spoke slowly, "I just choose not to. It's barbaric."

"Ha! You can't slurp. You're just using that as an excuse."

Sasuke let out a soft, yet exasperated, sigh. He should have known better. It'd never be that easy when Naruto's involved. Never. And yet he couldn't bring himself to let Naruto win, even if it was such a minor victory. Damn it, just let it go...

"Hn...fine," Sasuke pushed his bowl away and motioned for two new ones. Was he really going to go through with this? He couldn't believe he was letting Naruto get the better of him. Or...wasn't letting Naruto getting the better of him, however one might look at it. He huffed softly and rested his elbow on the counter, jamming his chin down on his fist in an almost childish manner.

"Well, while we wait, I'm going to the bathroom!" Naruto announced loudly.

"Already?"

"Need to make room!" the blond shouted almost happily, dashing off.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

 

 

Sasuke felt dirty. Dirty and full. He pushed his bowl away from him and glanced to the side, where Naruto was leaning back on the stool and rubbing his practically bulging belly contentedly. Any further and Sasuke was sure the blond would fall off. He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand, turning his eyes to the empty bowl before him. Honestly, Sasuke was surprised he wasn't feeling SICK. They'd slurped through two bowls of ramen each. He couldn't help but to feel like a slob, even if he hadn't soaked the front of his shirt with broth...unlike a certain team mate of his.

Naruto didn't seem to care, however. The blond was chortling under his breath, and, seconds later, leaned back a touch too far. His feet flipped up over him as he fell backwards, landing on his stomach on the ground. And still the blonde giggled, laying there in the dirt on his belly, head raised a bit so his chin was perpendicular to the ground. "I won," the blond stated simply.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply. "You did not!" he retorted.

"Did so!" Naruto pushed himself up, drawing his knees forward before resting back on them, resting his palms on his thighs and grinning broadly, infuriatingly, up at Sasuke. "I totally blew you out of the water! Believe it!"

"I'll believe no such thing," Sasuke snapped, eyes darting to the ramen-maker.

The man simply raised his hands and shook his head, backing away with a 'Not getting into it' look. Sasuke huffed, looking back at the blonde. Naruto was still sitting on his knees grinning like an idiot. Sasuke couldn't help but to roll his eyes, still hardly able to believe he'd let Naruto goad him into such a disgusting contest. He couldn't even pull off a decisive victory; Naruto believed he'd won. Hardly surprising, though...the blonde had years of slurping over him. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, standing slowly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulled himself up to his feet, keeping that grin upon his face. Sasuke had been about to turn away when the blonde called his name. He frowned and looked back. Sasuke couldn't help but raise his brows as he watched the expressions changing over the blonde's face; Naruto seemed confused and unsure as to what was happening.

"What is it, deadlast?"

Naruto frowned, eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke couldn't figure out why the boy did that, really. Odd. Finally, Naruto spoke, "Bastard, come to my house."

"What?!" Sasuke couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Had Naruto just asked him to...

"Come to my house. Please?" there was an odd note of urgency in the blonde's voice.

Sasuke regarded Naruto, brows furrowed as he tried to figure the blond out. What was going on? Naruto had never invited him over before. Why now? Why today?

"I need you...your help," Naruto said urgently, adding the last bit as if correcting himself.

Sasuke was curious, staring at Naruto as if the blond had gone mad. "What...did you say?"

"I need your help!" Naruto whined impatiently, reaching out and grabbing Sasuke by the wrist, giving it a childish tug. Naruto tugged harder, pulling a startled Sasuke up against him, letting his raven-haired friend and rival feel the erection under his bright orange pants. "I don't know what's going on, but I need you, that's all I know! I'll do anything! Just...please. Make it go away. Only you can do it, for some reason I know that! And I hate it!"

Sasuke squirmed, feeling Naruto's erection against his hip. He got hold of the boy and firmly pushed the blond to arm's length. "Dammit, get off me! If you hate me so badly, take care of yourself."

Naruto latched onto Sasuke as if his life depended on it. "No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do anything! PLEASE!"

Sasuke groaned and stepped back. "You'll do ANYTHING?"

"Anything!"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Fine. Lead the way...I'll give you something to REALLY slurp on."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Naruto's home. Sasuke had never been there before and his eyes darted around, taking in the details. The place was messy. How could someone live like this? He wasn't sure he could stand it. Though, considering Naruto lived alone with no one else to care for him, Sasuke had to grudgingly admit it could be worse. Sympathy for Naruto? From HIM? Perish the thought! He slid his hands from his pockets and turned to look at the anxious blond, watching Naruto shift from foot to foot.

His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Naruto had brought him here for sex. Him...and Naruto. The blond was infuriating, annoying, his rival...and his best friend; even if he didn't want to admit it publicly, he knew it to be true, and, he'd die before he'd admit it: he valued their friendship. Naruto was his exact opposite, was as annoying as possible, and yet Sasuke had still found himself attracted to the blond for some time. It was part of what drove his rivalry against the boy, part of why he did his best to keep so cold. But now here he was, in Naruto's home, about to have sex with him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to fully lower his shell.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there staring or are you going to DO something?!" Naruto's whiny voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Hn. Patience, deadlast."

"Stop CALLING me that!"

Sasuke scoffed softly, stepping forward and bringing his face inches from the blonde, his warm breath brushing over Naruto's face. The move was unexpected, causing Naruto to nearly step back, his eyes involuntarily dropping down to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke noticed and allowed himself a small smirk. He raised a hand slowly, fingers touching to Naruto's temple, the blond jerking back briefly, nervous. Feeling slightly foolish, Naruto brought his head back and felt those fingertips brushing up through his spiky blond hair.

Sasuke slid his fingers through the boy's hair, his other hand still casually in his pocket. His hand came to rest on the back of the blonde's head, cupping it briefly. His smirk broadened when his hand tightened into a fist, gripping the boy's hair roughly and pulling the boy's head back, causing Naruto to yelp, the boy's eyes widening in shock.

"I'll call you what I want, deadlast," he whispered, eyes locked on Naruto's. "I'm in charge now, you understand?"

"S..Sasuke.."

The raven-haired youth tightened his grip and twisted his hand into the boy's hair, yanking back harder. "UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, yes!" Naruto yelped. "Bastard!"

Sasuke pulled the boy forward, crashing his lips against Naruto's, kissing his team mate and rival roughly. Naruto trembled, shouting into the kiss in surprise, flailing his arms a bit before pushing his hands against Sasuke's shoulders. He struggled but couldn't draw away. He then struggled for dominance of the kiss, but Sasuke bit at Naruto's lips and tongue, drawing muffled whines of pain, protest, and pleasure from the struggling blond. Naruto had never felt so thoroughly dominated. He had never felt so turned on either.

Sasuke smirked as he broke the kiss, yanking the boy's hair a bit, eying those swollen lips, saliva glistening over them, almost inviting him back. He gave in to himself only briefly, leaning in and pressing the most tender kiss over those lips, Naruto's eyes widening in surprise, a shiver running down his spine even at that brief kiss, as if he could feel Sasuke's emotion in that brief touch. But Sasuke couldn't feel anything…at least, not for HIM, of all people…could he?

Naruto didn't have too much time to mull over his thoughts, however; Sasuke had read the boy's eyes and was kicking himself for showing what he thought to be weakness, exposing how he may feel about the blond. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hair and grabbed the back of the blonde's neck instead, stepping back and pulling Naruto forward, roughly forcing the boy to his knees. Naruto yelped as his knees came into contact with the hard floor, looking up at Sasuke and growling at the suddenly rough treatment.

Sasuke stepped to the side, squeezing the back of Naruto's neck and firmly pushing the boy onto all fours. "You want to act like a dog, deadlast? That's fine with me," he smirked.

Naruto struggled and growled. "Bastard! Let me up! "

Sasuke dropped to one knee, forcing Naruto down by the neck, pushing the blonde's face against the floor, keeping him down like one might a feisty dog. Naruto struggled and whined loudly but couldn't get himself up, Sasuke keeping a firm hold on the blonde's neck. Naruto's face burned with humiliation, but inside his orange pants his cock throbbed. Naruto's forearms were flat to the ground, his face against it, his rear inches above his calves, practically in a fetal position on the floor, held down by Sasuke. Sasuke continued his grip, holding the boy down, but he started to rub and squeeze Naruto's neck. Slowly the blond began to stop struggling, whimpering every now and then.

"Good," Sasuke murmured once Naruto had stopped struggling. "You're going to be a good pup now, aren't you? Give your tail a wag to say yes."

Sasuke smirked, definitely enjoying having Naruto in such a position. Naruto, having thought his face couldn't go any redder, felt it do just that. Shame and humiliation coursed through his body as he slowly wiggled his ass back and forth, and yet he was still very turned on. He never would have thought Sasuke could dominate him, especially not like this. Naruto still couldn't wrap his mind fully around what was going on and why he so desperately needed Sasuke to fuck him, to help him get off. Couldn't believe he had been the one to get himself into this position by begging Sasuke earlier.

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's neck, bringing the blonde up to all fours now. He reached under Naruto, starting to unzip that bright orange jacket, revealing the silky peach flesh underneath. Naruto felt the air hit his skin and sucked in a sharp breath, flushing.

"Wha…what are you doing?!"

"Undressing you, what else? You don't expect me to have my way with you fully clothed, do you?"

Naruto lowered his head, believing his face would be permanently red for the rest of his life at this point. He allowed Sasuke to move his arms in order to remove the jacket, watching the boy toss it away. Naruto shivered, arching as he felt Sasuke's fingertips trailing along his spine, glancing back at the raven-haired boy with wide eyes. Sasuke's hands moved to the Leaf village head protector, removing it and re-tying it around Naruto's neck tightly, but not tight enough to constrict the blonde's breathing.

"Every dog needs a proper collar," Sasuke murmured before Naruto could ask, snickering softly.

"Bastard! Why are you treating me like this?!" Naruto whined. This wasn't what he had in mind.

Sasuke leaned in, brushing a bit of the blonde's hair away from the boy's ear, whispering, "Because you want me to," his lips brushing over the rim of Naruto's ear.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but realized just how hard he was inside his pants. It was true, he did want it. Sasuke treating him like this turned him on beyond what he ever thought possible. He frowned and gave a little glare to his rival before looking away. Well, if Sasuke wanted to play that game…

A little smirk crossed his lips, his usual childish twinkle returning to his eyes. Glancing back to Sasuke, he opened his mouth again, but what came out of his mouth wasn't anything Sasuke expected.

"Ruff."

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. Naruto turned a bit so his backside was facing Sasuke, looking back at the boy and lowering his chest a bit, raising his orange-clad rear and shaking it side to side.

"Woof!" he barked, before taking off on all fours towards the back of the house, catching Sasuke by surprise.

Sasuke's jaw was practically on the floor at Naruto's barking, then suddenly the blonde took off. "Wha…HEY! Brat, get back here!"

Dammit, Sasuke thought to himself, heading after the blonde. Leave it to Naruto to take his words and turn it into a damn childish game. Yet, his annoyance didn't stop the little smile from forming over his lips


End file.
